¿Feliz Día de San Valentín?
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: Todo el mundo entusiasmados con esa celebración, ¿Y ella? Sumida en un trance del cual no podía Salir ¿Por qué? Por que su mejor amiga quería quitarle al hombre que amaba, y solo tenia dos días para evitarlo.


Un fic de dia de san valentin

ke mas podrian pedir

* * *

¿Feliz Día de San Valentín?

Por: mokona-kuchiki

* * *

Ya no recordaba… desde cuando, ese mundo prohibido, se había convertido en su amado hogar. Su misión desde el principio fue proteger esa ciudad por un limite de un mes, en le cual encontrarían a alguien que permaneciera en esa zona permanentemente. Pero ella, en su primera noche no supo ni cuando ni como, se había metido en semejante lio, darle sus poderes a un crio de quince años para que salvara a su familia fue error que casi les cuesta la vida a ambos y a personas terceras a su situación.

Pero ahora… estando permanentemente en ese lugar ¿Qué tenia que hacer?

Sus órdenes fueron, permanecer en la ciudad de Karakura por indefinido tiempo, adaptarse a cualquier tradiciones para parecer mas humana y que impidiera que sospecharan de su falta de conciencia de ella solo para cuidar al shinigami sustituto, un maldito crio de dieciséis años que no sabia apenas y se daba cuenta de las cantidades de responsabilidades que había adquirido al aceptar el ser un shinigami sustituto, shinigami al fin acabo.

"_**Costumbres"**_

Costumbre y tradiciones eran una cosa totalmente diferentes, eso lo sabía de antemano. Pero seguir las órdenes de seguir todo aquello que a los humanos les pareciera "normal", era totalmente ridículo como lo que se acercaba.

Volvió a la realidad después de unos momentos de penetración en su mundo interior, se cuestionaba la actitud tan estúpida que todas las personas habían tonado en esos últimos días por una fecha más que ridícula. Vio cada detalle que las mujeres terminaban de poner en el aula, corazones, flores, papel y mas papel rojo por todos los alrededores, supuso que la final el aula ya no seria blanca como la nieve que adoraba y admiraba, seria de un color intenso y poco apetecible. Rojo.

"_**Día de san Valentín" o "Día de los enamorados"**_

_**¿Qué rayos era eso?**_

Jamás en sus más de cien años había escuchado de una celebración más tonta e innecesaria, ¿Acaso para demostrar el amor a una persona necesitaba que el calendario lo señalara? No era la mejor en ese tema, pero tampoco era tan ajena a ese sentimiento. Miro de nuevo al lugar donde la multitud de mujeres con las hormonas al cien por cien, cada una comentaba el como se la pasaría con su pareja, una salida a comer, un poco de baile y después… ni siquiera quería recrear la imagen de aquella noche de pasión que según ellas seria la forma correcta de terminar ese día.

-¿Qué te sucede kuchiki-san?- escucho la tímida voz de su amiga peli naranja. La observo se dio cuenta de como los movimientos que hacia al acercarse a ella eran torpes y lentos, que lentos lentísimos.

-Nada- contesto secamente

-¿No quiries participar en la decoración del salón?- pregunto animada totalmente la mujer.

"_**¿Y convertirme en un monstruo obsesionado con el amor? ¡Ni de coña!**_

-No, gracias Orihime- volvió a contestar de la misma forma seca y cortante que la caracterizaba. No quería dañar a su amiga con esas palabras de hielo la distancia que se había formado entre ella y su amiga por aquel estúpido comentario.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 Flash black0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00_

_-¡Kuchiki-san!_

_Miro la dirección contraía a la que dirigía y vio a su voluptuosa amiga corriendo a gran velocidad, haciendo que sus grandes atributos mejoraran la visión de los jóvenes que abrían la boca inconscientemente y demostrando el lado pervertido de todo hombre._

_-¿Qué sucede Orihime?- pregunto amistosamente, no sabia la razón por la cual su amiga había corrido por lo visto una gran distancia a esa velocidad solo para alcanzarla._

_Tardo unos instantes en recuperar la cordura, que su reparación se acercara a lo normal y sus mejillas sonrojadas dejaran de estarlo._

_-¿Te… te puedo acompañar?- de nuevo ese tonito de voz que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre entre las platicas entre ella y la peli naranja, y no entendía por que_

_-Claro._

_Ichigo no la había podido seguir en su trayecto a la morada de los Kurosaki ya que por un proyecto que no entregado se quedaría haciendo el respectivo aseo del aula y lo que hacia que el peli naranja saliera muy tarde del instituto, "demasiado peligrosa para una jovencita" repitió mentalmente las palabras del jefe de la familia que al enterarse que su irresponsable hijo no había entregado una tarea le prohibió esperarlo ya acompañarlo en su labor, por lo cual en esos días había terminado yéndose sola por el camino de siempre al lugar de siempre._

_El trayecto fue silencioso lo que le extraño mas por que su amiga hablaba hasta por los codos._

_-Orihime… ¿Qué te sucede?-vio como el leve color carmín adorno las mejillas de su querida amiga y las gordas gotas de sudor que de la nada cruzaban por su rostro, sus manso compensaron a jugar entre si en una épica batalla sin fin._

_-Bueno… kuchiki-san, como ya sabes el Día de San Valentín ya esta cerca y…_

_-¿Día de… san Valentín?- pregunto intrigada- ¿Qué es eso?_

_Miro de nuevo el cambio de actitud en su amiga, y ahora su rostro demostraba asombro._

_-Kuchiki-san ¿No sabes que es el Día de San Valentín?- pregunto incrédula._

_Ahora era ella la sonrojada. Odiaba su ignorancia total._

_-No, no lo se- afirmo avergonzada._

_-¡Es el día de los enamorados Kuchiki-san¡-contesto con una sonrisa total y izo énfasis de ello en las palabras tan alegre que salieron de su boca._

"_Kami… ¿no que era el Día de San Valentín?_

_-Pero… y San Valentín… ¿Quién es?_

_La risa ligera de su amiga entro por sus oídos y la vergüenza la inundo de nuevo._

_-Así le llaman algunos- afirmo viéndola con esos tierno ojos grisientos- pero para mucho es el mejor día del año-volvió a demostrar alegría- nosotras regalamos a la personas que mas queremos chocolates o le damos cartas sin que ellos se den cuanta ¡Es tan emocionante!_

"_¿Dar cartas? ¿Chocolates?"_

_En los metros que quedaban de distancia entre ellas y la casa de los Kurosaki, su amiga se encargo de informarla totalmente del famoso "día de los enamorados". Cada detalle inclusive el innecesario salió de la boca de la peli naranja, y sin querer, se había dado cuenta que casi todos lo puesto tenían por lo menos un adorno de la famosa celebración ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta?_

_Pensó en que cada vez que pasaba frente a ellos, siempre estaba pérdida en esa voz ronca y a la vez hermosa que tanto le gustaba, tanto que no tenia percepción alguna de su alrededor cuando estaba con el peli naranja._

_-¿Kuchiki-san me estas escuchando?- le interrumpió de nuevo al voz fina de su amiga, asta que no la escuchó no se percato de que ya estaban casi frente a la entrada de su destino._

_-Sí, claro- mintió, no podía decirle que la había ignorado en toda la explicación de esa celebración que al oír su nombre ya la había catalogada como ridícula._

_Se disponía alejarse de la compañía de la peli naranja y pensar un poco en todas la palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, peor no espero que ella no estuviera dispuesta a irse._

_-¿Te pude preguntarte algo, kuchiki-san? _

_Se giro al notar de nuevo el tono de voz, por la alguna razón su corazón se estremeció y tenía por la petición de la peli naranja._

_-Dime- soltó sin pensar._

_-¿Ku…Kurosaki-kun, tiene planeado algo para ese día?_

_Sin duda su amiga tenía algún problema ese día con su temperatura corporal, o estaba contagiada de esas enfermedades que hacían que de un momento otro la fiebre apareciera y el color se subiera con la misma intensidad, pero… ¿Qué tenia que ver Ichigo en todo ello?_

_-Ya sabes que esta castigado, dudo que tenga planes- hablo con al verdad, pero sentía que debió de haber mentido en cuanto vio la cara de ilusión tonta que se formo en su rostro._

_-Y tu, ¿No tienes ninguna cita?- pregunto rápida y nerviosamente._

_-¿Por qué debería de tenerla?- por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no comprendía la insistencia de la peli naranja en sabe que planes tenia Ichigo y ella ese dichoso día._

_-Por nada- contesto alegremente-Nos vemos después Kuchiki-san_

_La vio alejarse llena de felicidad y cantando una canción que la parecer por la letra era de niños de preescolar. No comprendía en lo absoluto la actitud de su amiga hasta que…_

"_**Lo comprendió"**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 fin de Flash Black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00_

La duda la carcomió por varios días y al confirmarlo solo la daño más. Su amiga estaba enamorada de Ichigo, y ni siquiera se había dado cuesta, si no fuera por los comentarios a la hora del almuerzo y las insistentes preguntas de su compañera a la peli naranja jamás lo habría sospechado.

_**¿Y que mas daba?**_

Los humanos se enamoran entre si. Se enamoran, se casan y pasan sus vidas juntos hasta la muerte, no sabia si aquellas personas que lo hacían asta tal punto podían seguir amándose en al otra vida. En el Runkongai había pocas posibilidades por la falta de coordinación al colocar las almas en diferentes distritos del infierno llamado Runkongai.

_**¿Pero que tan fuerte era ese sentimiento?**_

_**¿Tan fuerte como eliminar la gruesa línea entre la muerte y la vida?**_

_**¿Por qué causa razón o motivo se preguntaba cosas tan idiotas?**_

La muerte era la muerte, y la vida era la vida, ningún sentimiento tan innecesario como el "amor" podría descomponer la línea que separa lo mortal de lo inmortal. Esa era la cruda realidad. Su cruda realidad.

Todo el mundo entusiasmado con esa celebración, ¿Y ella? Sumida en un trance del cual no podía Salir ¿Por qué? Por que su mejor amiga quería quitarle al hombre que amaba, y solo tenia dos días para evitarlo.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo

Subido por petición de Ya-chan

Amiga totalmente dedicado a ti

Solo serán tres capítulos

Dejen reviews


End file.
